User talk:Tullis
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Great work so far. Keep it up! :JoePlay (talk) 20:25, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Good job! I applaud all the effort you've put into the wiki. Thanks. --avfanatic (talk) 16:21, 10 December 2007 (UTC) You're very welcome. :) -Tullis :Ditto what avfanatic said. You are indeed an asset to this wiki. JoePlay (talk) 22:17, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :I must thank you too. It's not long time since i found this great game and every time i want to know something about ME, i go here... Big thanks to you (watching wiki and doing great job) and other contributors for their work. --J.i.gorkij 19:00, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks, on behalf of everyone. And welcome! --Tullis 19:39, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Screenshot archive In case you could make use of it, I created a zip file of every single screenshot from Mass Effect that I took--some 2,200, I believe. I used a program called IZArc to split the ZIP file into three parts so I could put it on RapidShare; I don't know if you'll need the same program to put it back into one archive. Here are the download links: http://rapidshare.com/files/195821451/ME-Screenshot-Archive.z01 http://rapidshare.com/files/195846514/ME-Screenshot-Archive.z02 http://rapidshare.com/files/196175358/ME-Screenshot-Archive.zip I apologize for all the gratuitous screenshots of my Shepards and my wife's Shepards. :) RobertM525 02:47, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :That is... a LOT of screenshots. I'll take a look through them, but if there's not something we can use out of 2,200 screenshots, I'd be utterly amazed. Thank you! --Tullis 02:53, 10 February 2009 (UTC) If you're up to downloading all of it, simply putting all three files in the same place and attempting to open the last one may be sufficient to see them as one archive. On my system, it doesn't appear that they need to be "recombined" to work. FWIW. RobertM525 04:27, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :I've tried downloading all three and opening the last one, but still no dice. Must be a Mac thing... Boo. --Tullis 05:10, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Style Guide I LOVE the style guide! The section on capitalization was EXACTLY what I was looking for. Great work!SpartHawg948 01:41, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :Thanks : ) It's mostly a merge from the old Manual of Style, but that was impossible to find... stupid search bar. I've now put links to both on the front page. --Tullis 01:45, 18 May 2009 (UTC) New Recruit Hello, Tullis. My name and rank is Captain Henry "Five Dog" Leyland, ma'am, but you can call me Five Dog. I have been recently transferred to this wiki from The Vault and from the Left 4 Dead wiki as part of my promotion to Captain. I have been taught editing skills on both of those wikis by my mentors. See below. I am here to aid in anyway I can, and if there is anything that needs doing please inform me and I'll see to it. I have yet to do virtually any real editing here. Service Records: : :Comm Link Frequency Previous Superior Officers: :The Vault - Ausir :Left 4 Dead wiki - Stigma-231 Previous Mentors :The Vault - Porter21 :Left 4 Dead wiki - Stigma-231 If you wish a recommendation or assurance of my ability to help, ask any one of the above. Please keep in mind, ma'am, that my superior officers may not remember me. Mostly, this is my way of saying, "Hi, I'm here to help". :Look forward to future co-operation, Tullis. ::::::::::[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 23:11, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :Thank you. Check out these pages if you need our community guidelines or MEWiki-specific style information. And welcome! : ) --Tullis 23:37, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Races page I gotta say, I just looked at the races page for the first time in a while, and it's quite possibly the most awesome page ever. Just thought I'd mention that. SpartHawg948 05:08, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :Thank you. --Tullis 12:31, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Better then halopedia Hello, You might remember me from someone hacking and making vulgar edits. Anyay I just wanted to say that personaly this is this bets game wiki ever. Halopedia adds a lot of speculation to there edits and also..the head admin treats people like they are nothing..and he tell them that as well. Mass effect introduces a new feel to gameplay. The feeling is hard to ecplain but it is for sure a game all on its own..Im making :That's very kind. Thanks, and good to see you again (sans hacker problems : ) ). --Tullis 00:06, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Armor Listing pages Do we list armors by manufacturer, or by model (Janissary Armor vs. Hahne-Kedar Shadow Works)? I don't know if I should merge the Janissary page with the Shadow Works page. --silverstrike 21:50, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :Er... at the moment we're actually sort of doing both. --Tullis 21:56, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Doesn't sound very efficient. I'll leave it as it is. --silverstrike 22:00, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :::It has to do with the search bar. People are more likely to look for the set of armour than the manufacturer's name. I guess redirects would fix that, but... hmm. It's a knotty issue. --Tullis 22:06, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Halopedia Hey just asking but do you sometimes associate with the guys at Halopedia?--Matt xMan 22:08, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :Me personally? I think I... spoke to one person on there, once. If you're asking about MEWiki, we don't usually, no. --Tullis 23:33, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Armor Pages Not trying to sound rude to silverstrike, but I had all of those armor pages formatted, and open for pictures. I undid a few of the pages, but then noticed all of them were changed with a new format. I don't want to undo all those pages, because it may just be viewed as spam/stupidity. Is a massive undo allowed? Or do you find the new format easier to understand? Lehvi Dession 01:23, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :The new format uses templates to essentially place armour and weapon stats in a database, and then allow them to be disseminated by category (armour weight, species type etc) wiki-wide. The idea is that we don't have, say, stats for Survivor Armour on one page that get updated by an editor, and stats reported elsewhere that don't. The template does in fact allow for pictures: however, this is a large overhaul that will take a while for all the pictures to be implemented. This has been under discussion for some time: see Template_talk:ItemsList. --Tullis 01:27, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :In addition to what Tullis noted, the armor pages could still be divided the same as before - just need to add the template filters for weight and race (although, I personally believe it is somewhat redundant. There is allot of repetition that way). :Regarding the images: I am planning on updating all the images at once. The problem I saw with the current images layout is that we have different images for each race, and in the current layout we display all of them together - also the current layout of the tables bunch up armors with the same stats together (if they are from the same manufacturer and apply to the same race restriction) and choosing a single image becomes more difficult. :To resolve this issue I had the following ideas: :*Create one image from several others, that relate to the table. :*Let the author choose what image he wants to put. Something like: . :*Choose arbitrarily. :The current images are easy to find with the current naming and categories so I don't see a problem locating what we want/need. From the pages I altered so far, I noticed allot of inconsistencies that are now resolved through the "database". Again, I will appreciate any help and do this to enhance the wiki rather then to mess it up. --silverstrike 01:54, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :I have finished gathering the armor images for insertion into the template and most likely will start updating the template page tomorrow (if there are no objections). The images galleries could be found on the template talk page: Template_talk:ItemsList#Items_image_gallery. --silverstrike 19:59, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ---- So what is the verdict regarding the armor pages? I'd like to finish what I started and there are still two unanswered questions about the images and the pages layout. --silverstrike 20:40, September 26, 2009 (UTC) new homebase Hello Tullis, You may remember me as the guy who got his account hacked. I took care of that lol. Anyway I'm making Mass effect wiki my new home base (former being halopedia). Mass effect has a new feel about it that is original. Same with halo but mass effect is more futury (dont worry I wont use made up words in my edits) But yes I look forward to be working under you as a fellow editer. Arbiter-117 P.S. Mass effect is more fun as the female Shepard....better voice acting. :) Small Game Informer... Pic? In the latest Game Informer they talk about creating stories and have an interview with BioWare and on page 44, there is a small pic of the Wiki front page in a side bar about the wikis. Just thought I'd let ya know if you hadn't heard!--Xaero Dumort 23:04, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :Wow! No, I haven't. I'll have to scrounge a copy and take a look-see. :D Can you tell when the shot was taken? Please tell me it shows our awesome front page buttons... --Tullis 12:18, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes it does show those amazing buttons, but the pic is too small and of poor quality to allow me to see the date. But there is an ad visible for Halo:ODST and there is a line of text above the ME2 editing notice, at least a month or so ago?--Xaero Dumort 08:18, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :::Still pretty awesome that we got in there. :D --Tullis 14:09, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Possible Main Page Issue http://i35.tinypic.com/29x9gkw.jpg Is this normal? The sidebar is aligned properly with the rest of the page when I view revisions of it in recent changes. --TheWilsonator 20:10, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :It's because of the ginormous adverts on the page... they screw everything up. AdBlock gets rid of them, but not the gaps. --Tullis 20:12, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Ah I see, thanks. I'm running AdBlock and I suspected that might be the case. --TheWilsonator 22:18, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Oopps Whoops forgot that it had a nickname. And I always called it "zero", so I was mistaken. '-- C2' / 23:45, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Col. Tigh? It's posted on imdb.com that Michael Hogan is providing a voice for a character in ME 2. I had no idea where to post this so I'm just seeking out your opinion. I, for one am very excited. :IMDB's accuracy is often a little skewed. It's still reporting that there's a character in ME called Jared Salenta. The official forums is probably the place for this. As for my opinion... I'll wait until I a) know it's true, and b) see what his performance is like. : ) --Tullis 15:17, November 13, 2009 (UTC) "Cleanup" / Content / Style I just added some info to a page that was subsequently marked for cleanup -- is there some central style and/or content guide that you would like new authors to peruse, or is that more of a head editor marking to make sure the article gets looked at by somebody who's been around for a while? --Apparentbliss 18:32, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :It needs to be cleaned up because there are no links to the equipment listed, and alien race names are capitalised. The page has needed a cleanup for a while anyway. As for a style guide, the Mass Effect Wiki Style Guide is linked on the front page (but no one ever sees it : ( ) Also, re: your edits to the Ammo Upgrades page: please don't dump info directly from the forums. Scan through it, make it as concise and accurate as possible, and then add it if necessary. Simply copying and adding information from the forums, even dev responses, without editing, isn't good practice. --Tullis 18:54, November 13, 2009 (UTC) : I did retype / rephrase it in my own words, as opposed to copy and pasting, though, that being said, my personal writing style tends towards run-ons and multiple clause sentences, and I can see where that might get on the wrong side of some people. (The previous sentence was written the way it was on purpose to exaggerate my point.) For larger blocks of text like the toxic damage explanation, should that sort of thing be discussed on the talk pages first? -- Apparentbliss 19:10, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry, that was a rude assumption to make. It looked like a straight copy/paste. I'll go over it when I have time. : ) --Tullis 19:13, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Ashley Hi. Dunno if you remember me, but I'm the guy you banned after editing Ashley's letter. Just thought I'd clear up why I did it. First of all, I thought it was very funny. Secondly, I thought it was more Ashley-like. Thirdly, and most importantly, according to IGN( http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/830/830258p1.html ), that's how it's supposed to be. My bad, though, should've left the link when I edited the letter. So... hope that clears it up. Mr Greeb :Fair enough. But as the person who wrote Ashley didn't correct the text of her email, despite editing her page several times, I think we can safely leave it as it is. --Tullis 23:17, November 18, 2009 (UTC) transfered careers Hello, seeing as how you work on mass effect 2 I have a question, don't worry it's not about the story or gameplay at all. it's more technical. so I think I might need to get a new computer to run the game, mine is reletively old, so I just thought I would ask if putting all the save games from the profile I want over the the other computer via USB or something enough? Will that give ME2 enough data to make a story based on my desicions? I ask because I noticed that the desicion to save the council or not and who you want to represent the humans, Anderson or Udina, occur after your last chance to save, are they stored elsewhere? maybe the game autosaves right after you win, If I had any idea I would't be asking someone. :I don't work on Mass Effect 2 so I can't answer your question. Sorry. You're better off asking on the official forums; the devs there can help you. --Tullis 15:08, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Oh, thats right I'll go there. I just assumed you worked on ME2 since you said you waould not be making any edits to ME2 pages to avoid spoilers. I'll go to the official forums. Wow That's pretty much all I can say. Once again, your seemingly infinite patience astounds me! If that chucklehead had pulled that crap and I'd seen it first, they'd be gone for a little more than a week. Again, wow! :) SpartHawg948 20:45, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :It was a temper tantrum because I reversed some edits. It's not worth our time making a big deal out of it. If he / she appears and pulls that nonsense again, permanent ban. Problem solved. :I may indeed be a self-centred bitch, but at least I have my dignity. : ) --Tullis 20:52, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I think I can safely say that you strike me as neither self-centered, or bitchy. I think if you were to be, there would be a lot more edit wars around here over American vs British spellings. :) Also, someone else who can't properly frame a sentence gets all pissy and lashes out after having two edits with obvious mistakes undone, and launches an attack on the person who undid them. Now, who's self-centered in that exchange? SpartHawg948 20:58, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Quick Question I'm back... after finally leaving Fallout 3 As done as Done can be. I noticed that the 90% "Other Morality Quest" had been removed from my Totals needed Section in the Morality Guide, I was wondering if I might ask why? --Sonevar 16:13, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :I'm sorry, I've probably made a few hundred edits since that was removed, if I was the one who removed it. I think it was because discussing the "other morality quest" confused people that you could get both in one playthrough, but I don't remember clearly. Can you be more specific? --Tullis 16:17, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::The phrasing I used was a bit confusing, so I can see why it was removed if that was the case. The situation itself is difficult to clearly describe in a single sentence, tag, label, etc. I was simply concerned that it had been removed due to some error in the information which I would then strive to set straight. ::To restate the "unlocking trigger"; It is well established that if someone achieves 80% morality, say Renegade for example that they unlock the corresponding quest UNC: The Negotiation upon their next use of the Normandy's Star Map. What I have found however is that after unlocking UNC: The Negotiation, if I then gain 90% Paragon in the same playthrough, it triggers the quest UNC: Besieged Base and I have been able to complete both within the same playthrough. I do not know if it is relevant but I should mention that after recieving the UNC: The Negotiation quest, I did not enter the Hades Gamma sector until after I recieved the UNC: Besieged Base quest as well. Being that the phrase "Second Morality Quest unlocks" seemed to unclear in trying to express this I opted for "Other Morality Quest unlocks" instead, but this too seems to have not been clear enough. --Sonevar 18:35, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :::Right, then it needs to be clear that it refers to getting both relevant morality scores in the same playthrough. Some people, after reading that, thought you could get both morality missions by just getting one 80% morality score. --Tullis 19:01, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Galactic Codex: Essentials Edition 2183 Hello, I was wondering if all the information from the Galactic Codex: Essentials Edition 2183 made it to the Mass Effect Wikia. I know there is no place where it is all typed word-for-word, but is there any information still missing from the Wikia that can only be found in the Galactic Codex: Essentials Edition 2183? Thank you! :I think most of the information has been merged into the relevant articles. Some of it was actually also out of date, as it was based on non-finalised docs, but things like information on quarian names and biotic implants is here. --Tullis 18:58, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Excellent! Thanks so much! Bigger Images I've put an edited version of the turian page in the Sandbox with images done more like what I'd like to see, based on what we've talked about. Interested to see what you think. There's no technical/layout problems as far as I can tell, and it works fine no matter the width of my browser and works fine on my iPhone. JakePT 08:20, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :Actually that edit just overwrote the sandbox article so I've had to revert it. My bad: that article needs rewriting, I thought it had proper instructions. To create a sandbox page, create a page called User:JakePT/Sandbox/PageName. See User:Tullis/Sandbox/Timeline for a (deleted) example. :That turian page looks exactly the same as the page we have, with one change to the top picture and a small trim elsewhere. That top picture does not display the turian profile particularly well, and is from an outdated pre-release screenshot. I really don't see what's wrong with using the images we have, and frankly, you're the only person who is complaining about them. Maybe the ME2 codex will have images more to your liking; we'll likely be doing mass updates to the race pages when ME2 comes out, so maybe that would be the time to address this. In the meantime I've made all the race images a uniform size, which is still quite large for their aspect ratio. --Tullis 14:32, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Heat Values I've just taken my first stab at a full blown article: Weapon Heat guide. As I stated in the article itself, although I cannot find any source material that confirms the values I used, it's based on in game observations and solid math. Assuming that the article has at least some validity, I would also like to add "weapon heat values" to the corresponding weapon articles alongside "Damage, Shots before Overheat, etc." what do you think? --Sonevar 22:34, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :That will be problematic because we now use templates for those pages. Weapon overheating is a very specific issue and I'm not sure we want a whole page devoted to it. As I tagged the page, would it be possible to merge this data into the combat page and redirect this? --Tullis 22:48, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ::As I said in the discussion section, I would be thrilled if it were merged, I simply created it as a guide since some of the values I used were based on guesswork/trial and error and observation, and after reading the editing policy on speculation, I didn't want to cause any trouble by posting it in a main section A Cry for Help Although it may be insane, I am trying (with many "do overs") to get 3 playthroughs for full 12/12 free charm/intimidate of all 6 classes before ME2 comes out. The friend who introduced me to this game was so obsessed with favoring the Vanguard, and obsessed with telling me about it, that it made me want to play any class but the Vanguard. Since then I have tried many times... I have poured over the class pages, the guides etc. but I simply fail to see the Vanguard as anything but a weak Soldier with no Fitness/Immunity or a weak Adept with no Singularity and better armor. I'm not trying to attack the class, I just can't seem to find the desire to play it (especially after 16+ playthroughs and several restarts). I was hoping, being that you choose to portray yourself as a Vanguard, that A) you do indeed favor that class, and B) you might be able to offer some personal insight into Vanguard that shows me what everyone else who enjoys the class sees that I do not. --Sonevar 15:42, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Translations Hi tullis, Im disasster from spain, and i want to ask you some questions. Can I have the permissions to translate yours articles into spanish? for all the spanish fans of the world of ME. Its a huge job, but im not alone, i have some friends who will try to help me if you let me to do it. My intention is to translate the article and upload it in the wiki, creating a spanish section like in wikipedia.org. Thank you, and sorry for my english. See you :Um, we wouldn't have translations alongside the articles. There are actually separate foreign-language wikis for Mass Effect -- see here -- though no Spanish one I'm aware of. However, simply translating our articles isn't really what building a wiki is about; you're probably better starting a Spanish ME Wiki and attracting editors there. --Tullis 17:24, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :Incidentally, has anyone seen the front page of the Russian MEWiki? It's a literal copy-paste of ours from a year or so ago. Including the congratulation for me becoming an admin. I know other wikis and sites use our copy-pasted articles and pictures, but... sheesh. --Tullis 17:28, November 29, 2009 (UTC) thoughts? Not gonna copy/paste the whole thing here, but just wondering if you had any thought re: my response to your Commander post. SpartHawg948 01:39, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Hey hey i have's a question.....are the loki mechs a new type of geth...because thats what they look like to me jw!i also have another question how do you put a picture on ur page!--Rogue of fe 19:23, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, I have absolutely no idea. The current information on that page suggests they are not. --Tullis 19:25, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :To put a picture on your page, use code that looks like this. This is the code that displays the image on my page; obviously switch out the filename and size (whatever.px) as you wish: --Tullis 19:42, December 7, 2009 (UTC) would i just go to my user page and put edit and then put it in--Rogue of fe 18:58, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :Yep. Usually right at the top will work nicely. --Tullis 19:26, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Commander or commander? So, did we ever reach a decision as to whether to capitalize the C in Commander when referring to Shepard but not having the name directly following it? The reason I ask is b/c I just saw an article where Sha'ira is referred to as the Consort. Come on! You can't tell me it's cool to refer to her as the Consort but that with Shepard it's the commander and not the Commander! That is not only crazy, it's actually borderline insulting, to me anyways, that a high-priced call girl deserves more honorifics than a decorated soldier. Sorry for that last bit, but it just hit me as I was starting to type this out. So, the commander or the Commander? SpartHawg948 05:33, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :Uh, yeah. That last bit has now effectively killed any way for me to discuss this rationally, without appearing to inadvertently insult Shepard and the entire military, it seems. But I'll try. :Lower case "commander" is the way I've always written military ranks in my own work unless I'm discussing a specific person with their rank attached (i.e. Commander Jones). But let's look at this from a grammatical standpoint (Elements of Style, you've failed me for the last first time.) Sha'ira's being the Consort is not an honorific; it's a proper noun showing we're referring to a specific Consort, not just any old consort. True, in this case we'd be referring to a specific commander as well, but "commander" is a rank, not a proper noun. :I guess that's why I think it looks weird, like we're ranking Shepard with the other (endless) proper noun items we have in Mass Effect. We have the Cipher, the Citadel, the Council, the Conduit, the Consort, and now the Commander? Put alongside all those other items (and I know we normally wouldn't) makes it sound like Shepard is another one of the items we have to gather to stop Saren. It wouldn't really be an issue outside the wiki, but that's part of the reason I'd keep it in lower case (but also, I will admit, because it just looks "right" to me). :By the way, I know this is important to you, but please try and tone it down a bit, eh? That attitude of "how dare you", whether it's meant as tongue-in-cheek or not, is starting to creep into a lot of your talk messages and it's hard for me -- and other editors -- to discuss stuff openly and rationally if we feel like we're somehow subtly insulting your intelligence, editing ability etc if we misspeak or are misinterpreted; it's also hard to try and be objective if we are constantly aware our objections may be ridiculed on your user page. :Being an admin also means being the example, and setting up straw man arguments like the one about the Consort -- who I've never mentioned or actually even considered in this context -- is unbecoming of you. Read your message again: did I really deserve to deal with a message like that first thing in the morning? : ) --Tullis 13:49, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::*Ok, well it seems like there was a serious disconnect between by message as it was typed, and as you read it. I'll deal with that before handling the substance. I don't know where the "how dare you attitude" manifested itself in my last post. If it's there, it's unintentional. The only part of that post that is remotely serious is the one where I get a little preachy about the honorifics of call girl vs soldier. As for not being able to discuss openly, the only time (and I think my record makes this clear) I start to get less willing to discuss openly is when someone else has first provoked me, or has done something blatantly over the line. As for my user page, it has gotten a little less civil than usual the past few days, but that was hardly a usual scenario I was dealing with, in my defense. Finally, then I'll get to the substance: Shouldn't this have been addressed via email? I would have happily replied, and it wouldn't have felt like I was being "called out" in front of everybody. ::*Ok, as for the substance... once again you seem to have made my argument better than I could have! :) Yes, Consort is a proper noun. So is Commander, it turns out. Same rationale. You call the Consort the Consort to show you are referring to a specific Consort. And that is exactly what you do when you say Commander. There are all kinds of commanders, but when you use it as a reference to Shepard you're using it as a proper noun showing that you are referring to that specific commander. I may not have been clear initially. I don't want every single use of the word commander capitalized, just any usage where it is being used in place of Shepard's actual name. So for example, "The rank of captain lies between commander and rear admiral" is cool, as is "The Commander left to address the Citadel Council", whereas "The commander left to address the Citadel Council" is not. So, in light of the fact that you have now informed me that Commander (in this context) is indeed a proper noun (thank you, btw!) I'm more convinced than ever that any use of commander in reference to Shepard should be capitalized. I hope this (hopefully) well-worded response proves that my previous post was no "straw man", as it was not meant to be. And finally, you may not have deserved to deal with a message like mine first thing in the morning (although any issues were unintentional), but do I really deserve to have to deal with your response first thing in the morning? Cuz this is literally the first thing I've done today! :) SpartHawg948 21:38, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::I actually said specifically "commander" is a rank, not a proper noun. But equally there's arguments to treat it as such. ::::I apologise if it felt like I was calling you out. I have addressed this over email before, as I recall, but given I've made recent "public" statements on the topic which you have not objected to, I thought it would be okay to address it here. I was wrong; I'm sorry. I'll remove this section once the discussion is over. ::::Which... I guess it is. I am sick and extremely stressed; I am tired and I have no more energy to keep arguing about this. If you feel the need to make the necessary changes, to the articles and the style guide, go ahead as you wish. I'll get over it. --Tullis 21:54, December 8, 2009 (UTC)